


Lessons in History and Underwear

by jeeno2



Series: Short Stories From the Vortex [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkwardness, Breasts, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor knows a lot about some things but not very much about others.  Fortunately, Rose is there to help explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in History and Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for timepetalsprompts' weekly drabble prompt: "A riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma." In the interest of full disclosure I provided the prompt. ;)

 

“You know, Rose -- very little is known about what, precisely, led the ancient Greeks to invent the brassiere,” the Doctor said, his cheeks going slightly pink and he started intently at a spot on the wall over her left shoulder.  “Women throughout history and across the universe have doubtless found it to be an incredibly useful garment, to be sure.  And when the French made it popular in the early twentieth century I know for certain that clothiers cross Europe made a killing!”

He paused briefly, and chanced a glance at Rose, only to look away again almost immediately.  

Rose folded her arms in front of her chest and bit her lip.  When Rose brought him into her bedroom dressed only in a bra and knickers, a history lesson from an obviously very uncomfortable Doctor was not the sort of response she’d been hoping for.

“Doctor,” she said.  When he said nothing, and then turned his back on her and began a close examination of her bookshelves, she tried again.  “Doctor, please.  Look at me?”

For a long moment he ignored her request.  He continued to look at the books on her shelves, running his finger along each of their spines and furrowing his brow as though he were looking for a specific title he just couldn’t find.

When Rose crossed over to him, though, and put her hand gently on his shoulder, he gave it up.  He closed his eyes, and leaned into her touch.

He sighed -- a forlorn, desperate sound that tugged at her heart -- before continuing.

“I don’t know how to...”  He said the words so quietly Rose could barely hear him over the loud humming of the TARDIS.  

“You don’t know how to what?” she asked, just as quietly.  She had wondered, when they had embarked on this new, intimate relationship, if they would eventually reach a point beyond which he was unable, or unwilling, to go.  She had initially thought perhaps they’d have still a little while yet to progress before they reached that point.

Perhaps she’d thought wrong.  She’d be fine either way, so long as he told her when they’d gone too far.

The Doctor took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.  Whatever he was about to tell her clearly had him very distressed.  “I don’t know how to... get those bloody things off.”  He turned and looked at her, then, his face slowly turning the color of a ripe tomato.  His eyes roamed down her body until they reached her bra-covered chest.   He lightly, delicately ran his fingers along each white strap that held the cups in place.  

“Oh?” She tried not to let her surprise show on her face. He was able to dismantle an entire fleet of Daleks with nothing but his wit and his sonic screwdriver. How was it possible that he didn't know how to take off a bra?

But the Doctor nodded, confirming his earlier statement. His eyes were still on her breasts.  The fact that he seemed unable to look away from them gave Rose a pleased, powerful sort of thrill.  “Yeah,” he said.  He swallowed thickly.  “The lead bloke in all those rubbish romance novels always undresses the woman with a single flourish of his hands.  And I want... I want every part of this to be amazing for you.  But I...” He shook his head.  “It’s just been such a very long time, Rose.  And I’ve never... had reason to learn how to work this particular contraption. ”  He closed his eyes as his shoulders slumped.

Slowly, silently, Rose reached around her back with her hands and deftly unclasped her bra.  She shrugged out of it and let it fall to the floor with a quiet thunk.  She took the Doctor’s large, beautiful, capable hands in her own and tentatively, gently placed them over her breasts.  

His eyes flew open and he inhaled sharply.  Apparently encouraged and emboldened by her actions, and holding her gaze, the Doctor squeezed her gently, but firmly, until her eyes fluttered closed.

“I’ll teach you how to work the clasps next time,” she promised, a little breathless, as he stepped forward.  “We have all the time in the world.”

 


End file.
